


A Piglin's Cumming of Age

by B33nGhostin



Series: A Family For Phil [1]
Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, FTM Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Father/Son Incest, Incest, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Puberty, Rutting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33nGhostin/pseuds/B33nGhostin
Summary: When Phil took in the little piglin following him around, he didn't know he'd eventually come to parent him and call him his little brother. However, what he wasn't prepared for was the natural biology of growing piglins, and as Techno's guardian, it's his job to keep Techno happy and healthy.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Family For Phil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168664
Comments: 36
Kudos: 481





	A Piglin's Cumming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Techno's age is left ambiguous mostly because of my headcanon that neither of them know Techno's age, so Phil just makes up an age whenever someone asks since he doesn't really think age is important enough to keep track of (he doesn't remember his own age, but he can make an educated guess). For this, Techno will be a teen because plot.

Phil winced as he heard a loud  _ thud _ in his little brother’s room. Techno had only been getting angrier and angrier as the week progressed, and he’d just pushed it off as something ticking him off. Now it was starting to concern him how unnecessarily angry Techno was getting when, as far as he could tell, nothing bad had happened. Even worse, because of whatever had bothered Techno so much, Phil had started to notice that the piglin hardly got any sleep and often just ended up napping on the couch or out in the fields of various growing vegetables. He figured today would be no different than that considering Techno was still awake, and the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. Phil sighed as he heard something shatter against wood; he stood up and stretched, leaving his room to make breakfast for both of them. As he passed by Techno’s door, he knocked on it, so Techno knew that he was awake, then continued on. 

He warmed up a bowl of oatmeal and made some toast for both of them, even reluctantly brewing some coffee for Techno. Maybe it would give the young piglin the kick he needed to work until he tired himself out for the night. By the time everything but the coffee was done, Techno had begrudgingly left his room, dressed in a simple pair of brown pants and a worn-out white button-up with the sleeves rolled up. Phil noticed that his teenage brother still looked mildly frustrated as he plopped into a chair, not even acknowledging the other’s presence. His hooves kept tapping against the wooden floor, though Phil could tell that it was to relieve his pent-up energy rather than a sign of impatience. Acting as if it was just another day, Phil began to whistle a friendly tune as he slid over the bowl of oatmeal to Techno and placed down Techno’s cup of coffee. The piglin glanced at the coffee, then looked up at him.

“Isn’t this yours?” he grumbled.

“Well, I thought you’d like a bit of extra energy since you couldn’t get to bed last night,” Phil said good-naturedly. 

Phil noted the strange expression and awkward—possibly surprised?—snort that Techno let out. Regardless of the reaction, neither of them said anything else, and Techno wordlessly sipped his coffee. Soon after breakfast, Phil began cleaning the kitchen. It was Sunday, after all—today was the day to clean the house, search the fields for weeds, and end the day early. Sometimes, depending on how the two were feeling, they’d even bake a pie as a treat. However, that wouldn’t happen until all of today’s work had been completed, so Phil got to sweeping the floor. 

After he’d swept the dirt in the kitchen outside, he cleaned their dishes and set them off to the side to dry. While the newly-washed dishes dried off, Phil scrubbed the countertops clean and wiped down the windows. It was tedious work, but it was oddly comforting to just complete those simple tasks all while singing a song or thinking about the next trip they could take away from home. Inevitably, his thoughts wandered back to Techno, and he wondered if he should’ve just let him have the whole day off to cool down. They both worked relentlessly and, for the most part, did it without complaint, so it was only fair that they got breaks every now and then. Besides, Phil cared more about his brother than the crops they grew.

Finally, Phil stretched and looked back at the pristine kitchen. Pride fluttered in his chest, and with resolve, he decided that he’d go ahead and complete some of Techno’s chores to give the piglin a break. Despite having heard all of the chaos through the walls, Phil couldn’t quell the surprise that flared up when he saw Techno’s trashed room. A broken vase—glass shards, soil, and flowers alike scattered across the floor—sat right in front of the door. The bedsheets were ripped, the comforter had been thrown onto the ground, and his pile of laundry was scattered across every surface. Even Techno’s favorite books were carelessly splayed across the floor, the pages mercilessly bent and creased. It was a  _ mess _ that just made Phil far more worried for his brother’s wellbeing, but he still pushed on and began picking the glass shards off of the floor. After that, the soil and flowers were disposed of, and the books were neatly placed back onto the bookshelf. 

With each minute, he wondered what was wrong. Maybe Techno was homesick? Did he somehow upset his little brother? Had he forgotten some promise to take him to the city? The answer to that question very suddenly became clear as Phil picked up some of Techno’s laundry. He yanked his hand away from what should’ve been a dry shirt, feeling something sticky on it. When he looked down at his palm and spotted the off-white substance over his skin, he realized  _ exactly _ what was happening. Embarrassment and relief made him laugh—at least the issue was something natural rather than his own poor memory. He continued to collect Techno’s dirty laundry, finally happy to understand that nothing bad was going on.

After the laundry had been thoroughly washed and hung up to dry, Phil began to bake some banana bread while he thought of what to say to Techno. He’d been thinking about it carefully, not wanting to make Techno feel ashamed for something he couldn’t control. Fortunately, as Techno finally stumbled into the house with dirt on his hands and clothes, Phil noticed that his brother looked tired and, as a result, calmer than before. It was a relief to finally see Techno looking as calm as he did, so he waited until the banana bread was done—until Techno had sat down to watch Phil cut the loaf into slices—to finally have  _ that _ conversation.

“Weed-pulling wasn’t too bad, huh?” Phil asked with a chuckle, setting out some banana bread for Techno.

“Not really. There was a breeze outside, so it was fine,” Techno murmured in response, letting himself relax as he ate the slice.

“That’s good! I cleaned the kitchen and did our laundry—” Phil didn’t miss the way Techno flinched, “—and I just wanted to talk to you about puberty. It’s natural, and it happens to everyone, Techno—”

“Do we  _ have _ to have this conversation now?” Techno interjected, looking anywhere but at Phil.

“No, but I  _ do _ think it’s very important,” Phil gently told him. “Everything that’s happening is completely normal and natural, so there’s no need to be ashamed about any of it. If you want to talk to me about it, we can! If you want more space, I can definitely do that, too. I just want you to know that I’m here to help you no matter what the issue is about, okay?”

At that point, Techno was already hanging his head in complete embarrassment. The piglin’s ears were pressed against his head, too, as if he’d just been soaked by rain. Phil poorly stifled a laugh at that look, earning a half-embarrassed, half-grumpy glare from his little brother.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he muttered. “Can we make dinner now and not talk about this ever again?”

Phil allowed himself to laugh, relieved he’d managed to get through as much of “the talk” as he had considering how stubborn Techno could be. They ended up making baked potatoes in addition to the banana bread, and, after washing up, they both returned to their respective rooms. That was supposed to be it; everything should’ve been fine, but nothing in life was simple—especially not the tumultuous experience puberty was when Phil had no clue how piglins worked. 

He woke up to crying. It made cold fear shoot through his body; he immediately threw off the covers and ran into Techno’s room, finding Techno curled up in his bed. Techno’s face was warm and tear-stained, and his whole body was shaking like a leaf on top of the covers. Phil tried to comfort his brother while he searched for blood or some sign of a wound, but he found none. He hoped that whatever was wrong wasn’t something physical because then Phil could patiently comfort Techno instead of having to worry about finding a doctor. However, he also knew his brother’s tendencies—Techno always went to Phil’s room when he felt sad or upset, so he  _ knew _ the little piglin must’ve been in pain. 

“Where does it hurt, Techno? What’s wrong? Is it your stomach? I have some regen pots if you have a stomachache—” Phil rambled before slowing down to sound calm; he didn’t want to scare Techno. “It’s gonna be okay, okay? I’m gonna help you. Where does it hurt?”

Techno didn’t respond. Instead, he shook his head and curled up tighter on his bed.

“Techno, I at least need to know if you’re hurting physically, so I can help you. Are you hurt?” he bargained. Techno quietly nodded, and Phil stood up.

“Stay here, okay? I’ll get you a regen pot.”

Phil speed-walked out of the room and practically tore through the medicine cabinet to find the right potion. Once he’d pinpointed it and confirmed it was the right color and smell, he made a bee-line for Techno. His little brother was still crying, but he seemed less distressed now that Phil was there.

“Here; drink this, okay? It’ll make the pain go away,” Phil murmured soothingly, trying to hand the potion over to Techno. Techno, still on the verge of hysterics, took a few sips of the potion and hiccupped promptly after swallowing it down. Phil sighed in relief, but worry made him wonder if the potion would even work.

“It’s gonna be okay, Techno. It’s all gonna be okay.”

Phil kept whispering comforting words like that while Techno’s crying slowly quieted down to sniffles. After what could’ve been an hour of holding Techno and whispering soft words, he was finally rewarded with a peaceful snore. Adrenaline lingered in his veins even as he tucked Techno in and left his room; he found himself unable to get back to bed. Instead of forcing himself to sleep, he began going through the money they had and thought about how long it would take to get to a doctor all while lingering just outside of Techno’s room in case he woke up again. Grimly, Phil peered down at the single pouch of gold he had to his name—the rest of it had gone towards raising Techno, making their little cozy home, and funding the small shed of experimental machinery that he only occasionally tinkered with. It just wouldn’t be enough to pay for a doctor, but it  _ could _ pay for more potions. If he looked hard enough, he could probably find the ingredients for a health potion being sold in bulk and just make them himself. That would have to do because none of the crops were at the stage to be sold just yet, and some of those crops still had to be used as their primary food source. 

No amount of planning or thinking could quite quell his nerves—not even the rising sun casting its light into the house could stop his thoughts. All it did was remind him that there was breakfast to be made and chores to be completed, but how could he focus on that when his little brother was hurting? He didn’t know what was going—was it some puberty issue specific to growing piglins? Perhaps something  _ was _ wrong, but even if he took Techno to the city, would any qualified doctor know the biology and inner workings of a piglin? The last thing he wanted was Techno being poked and prodded in the name of science when it could very well just lead to more agony.

“Phil…?” Techno’s quiet voice said. Phil immediately looked back at his teary-eyed brother who was poking his head out from his room.

“Are you feeling any better, Techno? Do you need some more of that health potion?” Phil asked, trying to keep his anxiousness hidden. All Techno did in response was nod with a little sniffle.

Phil immediately retrieved the health pot once more and had Techno drink the last of it. Still, the little piglin refused to leave his room, which was fine with Phil.

“Get some rest, alright, kiddo? I’m going to make you some breakfast, so that potion won’t be the only thing you’ve eaten all day, and then you can just take the day off. I’ll take care of everything else,” Phil promised, briefly scritching behind Techno’s ear the way he liked.

Once Techno had acknowledged his words and slunk back into his room, Phil immediately started making applesauce for breakfast. They’d hoarded away apples for some time, and he still had some spare cinnamon and way too much honey for just one use, so he figured it would be the best meal. Oatmeal wouldn’t sit too well depending on what Techno was sick with, but besides that, eating applesauce on sick days was a tradition. Making the applesauce soothed him at the very least, and the steady  _ chop chop chop  _ of the apples being cut into small chunks gave him a beat to hum to while he worked. Admittedly, he did slow down a little, but ultimately, the applesauce came out just fine. He scooped some of it into a bowl and plucked a spoon from the drawer, then he crept to Techno’s room, trying his best to be quiet in case the piglin had fallen back asleep. He slowly pushed the door open, not knowing that he’d catch Techno with his hand wrapped around his—

He quietly shut the door again, this time knocking and waiting for Techno to give him the go-ahead to go into his room. This time, Techno was tucked in bed, looking a little embarrassed, though he showed no indication that he’d seen Phil walk in on him.  _ That _ was a relief—he’d definitely make sure to knock next time. Phil gave him the bowl of applesauce and pressed a kiss to his forehead, scritching behind Techno’s ear.

“Feeling any better?” Phil asked, concern lacing every word.

“A little,” Techno said with a shrug; Phil felt as if Techno wasn’t really giving a clear answer, but he didn’t push.

“Just yell if you need anything, Techno. If this keeps up, we can always go to a doctor or find a Nether traveler tomorrow,” Phil decidedly said, not revealing their lack of money.

Techno nodded wordlessly and began eating his applesauce—Phil’s cue to leave. He shuffled out of the room and went to the kitchen to wash the few dirty dishes he’d made, but his mind seemed to linger just outside Techno’s room. The dirty dishes were piled into the sink, and cold water rushed over them just like the cold door handle felt in his hand. All warmth seemed to pool just a little lower as he envisioned what Techno was handling. It was thicker than the handle of the knife Phil was scrubbing, and in the brief second he’d seen it, he could’ve sworn it looked just as red as the apples he’d diced for Techno’s applesauce. 

As he began rinsing the soap off of each dish, he found himself thinking,  _ No wonder he’s hurting. Gods, what am I supposed to do? _

He certainly wouldn’t go to any  _ nearby _ doctor. Knowing Techno, the piglin would be far too embarrassed to ever return after such a predicament. However, things tended to get more...  _ expensive _ the farther they traveled away from people that knew them. They were already so far from other people. Phil knew that better than anything; he’d been by himself and taking care of Techno for so long that he’d hardly had time to himself. Sure, he had time to tinker and sleep by himself, but not to really deal with anything… physical. That was surely the reason he felt himself getting just a little wet imagining that thick cock he’d only seen for less than a second filling him up. Phil felt his face warm up at those thoughts; he dried off the last of the dishes and decided to check over their crops to clear his mind.

Work, as usual, took over every thought. He checked the crops, took note of bugs, watered them, and then he checked them all again. Even after that, there were still things to be done; he checked the mail, counted how much stored food they had, considered buying a horse, touched up the paint on the outside of their house, reconsidered buying a horse, and returned to the fields to deal with the bugs. No matter how vast the fields seemed, he still found himself done no more than a few hours after noon. He had thoroughly tired himself out, and since Techno was in pain, Phil decided to go easy on himself and prepare a simple chicken broth with no extra sides. The time stretched on, and he almost fell asleep while cooking, but it was worth it when he finally finished up the broth. Techno must’ve realized it was done because Phil was only halfway through his own broth when Techno walked into the kitchen.

Phil let out a small yawn and light-heartedly joked, “Long day, huh?” 

Techno let out a snort as he got himself his own bowl of broth. A comfortable silence settled on the two as they both ate, which only served to encourage Phil’s mind to wander. Phil didn’t need anyone to hold him at night or kiss him in the mornings simply because he’d never felt the need to maintain a relationship like that. For all the times he’d wanted a hug in his life, he’d had a friend there, and now he had his little brother. All he’d really ever thought he’d need was someone to talk to and occupy his time, and Techno did just that, but he’d completely forgotten about his other needs. Just as he needed to chat with someone while he worked, he also needed something to make him see  _ stars _ and make him breathless. It felt like any lingering touch could light his body aflame with how long it had been since the last time he’d indulged in those needs. How could he forget those needs—?

“New recipe?” Techno asked, pulling Phil out of his thoughts.

“What?” he dumbly asked.

“Is this a new recipe? It smells... different,” Techno repeated.

Phil sniffed his own bowl of broth, but it smelled just like any ol’ chicken broth. Both bowls of broth had come from the same pot, but even then, Phil hadn’t added anything new. As he turned to voice his thoughts, he noticed Techno’s face closer to his—the piglin’s pupils were dilated.

“You smell different,” Techno told him, snuffling the air around him. 

“Really? Must be the dirt and paint,” Phil suggested.

Techno slowly nodded and backed off, though he still looked as if he were drawn to whatever smell he was picking up. However, nothing more was said about it other than Phil joking that if he needed a bath that bad, Techno could’ve told him. Just like that, night approached. After washing himself, Phil curled up in his bed, feeling particularly comfortable after scrubbing away all the dirt from that day’s chores, but this time, he didn’t immediately fall asleep.

No—tonight, he’d have a little time to himself. The mattress squeaked underneath him as he pulled open the drawer of his nightstand, retrieving a small jar of lube. He’d been on testosterone for so many years that he didn’t really expect his body to self-lubricate anymore, but he’d gone so long without tending to himself that even just retrieving the lube had made himself just a little wet. It still wasn’t enough, so he scooped up a generous amount and gently teased himself before pushing one finger in. A small sigh left him as he set the jar back in its spot and let his head fall back on his pillow. One finger carefully curled inside of him, testing the waters for a second while he massaged a nipple. Pleasure tingled over his body pleasantly and gradually. He dipped two fingers inside himself then withdrew them to drag whatever slick and lube clung to his fingers up to his clit, caressing himself until he felt himself tipping over the edge. With patience, he teased himself and kept his pace slow until he couldn’t hold back anymore. He bucked up into his fingers, letting his heartbeat slow down and his blood flow settle after the first climax he’d had in a long time.

Exhaustion finally settled into his bones, and rather than cleaning himself up, he just kicked off his damp boxers, pulled on his PJ pants, and curled up in his comforter. Sleep overtook him in minutes, and for a portion of time, his mind was empty as his body recharged for the next day. At some point, a flicker of a dream popped up. A rough sensation ran up his side, and his mind produced a dream filled with purple carpets. Fluffy, rugged carpets that tasted purple and smelled familiar. It smelled like honey and soap, and it felt like it was dragging against him. He tried to stay put, but in his dream, he kept rolling across carpets that looked fluffy and felt smooth—it made sense in his dreams. However, everything kept shaking him and brushing against him so persistently that he found himself ripped from his sleep. 

Somewhere on the edge of his bed, someone’s ragged panting could be heard. It immediately made him alert, and he recognized the shaking in his dream as the feeling of someone rutting against his leg like a dog. Adrenaline rushed through him, and he threw out a hand to his left until he flicked the lamplight on. The dim light revealed Techno, sniffing at the crotch of his PJ pants and thrusting up against him. Phil, now completely awake, noted the way Techno’s eyes were blown wide and how  _ painfully _ red his cock looked. All at once, two things struck him; Techno could  _ smell his slick _ , and Techno had been in physical pain because of Phil’s own ignorance. It was no wonder that the piglin looked borderline-crazed, only partially embarrassed as he stilled against Phil. Techno made a move to leave, but Phil kept him there and began to pet his hair to soothe him.

“Techno, is that what’s been hurting?” Phil still mumbled, guilt rising up in his being. All Techno did was nod, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. It was a heart-breaking sight that almost brought Phil to tears.

“It’s okay, Techno, it’s all gonna be okay. We can… we can go to a doctor tomorrow, alright? The doctor’s just a day north—” his words were cut off by a choked out sob, startling him. Techno hardly sobbed.

“ _ Please _ , Phil,” Techno cried, his expression breaking Phil’s heart. “It hurts so  _ bad _ , and it won’t go away—”

Phil shushed Techno and pulled him into a hug, allowing his brother to cry into his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles into Techno’s back, then he mulled over his options. Guilt was eating him alive. The doctor was so far away that he should’ve left the moment he suspected something was wrong with Techno, but now it was to a point that Techno seemed so unlike himself. With a sigh, Phil pulled Techno away, so he could look him in the eyes.

“I’m going to try to fix it myself, alright?” Phil slowly said, trying to keep Techno’s attention. “Just… do what comes natural—don’t worry about me. I shouldn’t have let you be in pain for this long. Older brothers are supposed to take care of their younger brothers.”

_ Older brothers aren’t supposed to let their younger brothers fuck them, _ his mind whispered, but what else was he supposed to do?

He already didn’t have much money to afford a doctor, and he’d get charged no matter what happened to Techno. He already doubted they had any useful information on piglins considering any contact with piglins was rare to begin with. Without a doctor and knowing that health potions didn’t help Techno much with this particular situation, there weren’t many options left. If this didn’t work, Phil didn’t know how he could help Techno, so he internally begged for this to be the solution.

So lost in his harried thoughts, he felt himself initially jerk away from the sensation of a tongue running across his folds. Techno must’ve pulled his PJ pants down to his knees while Phil had been thinking. Sweet pleasure returned, and he pushed back onto the tongue, feeling himself sink into the sheets. Techno’s pace was quick and messy, licking up any and every trace of slick that coated Phil’s thighs and hole from his initial “session” with himself earlier in the night. The lack of coordination would throw some off, but Phil hadn’t had any experience like this in so long that he found himself arching into it. A small gasp left him as he felt Techno’s tongue plunge inside of him. It explored aimlessly, curling and flicking around teasingly in a way that pushed all of his buttons but left him hanging on the edge. He wanted to push Techno’s head down to go in just a little deeper, but he reminded himself that this was  _ just _ for Techno. By no means should he have found any of this attractive because it was just his poor brother trying to relieve himself of his pain, but somehow, Techno’s tongue seemed far more skilled than any previous partner he’d ever shared a bed with. It was almost a shame when Techno pulled away, but Phil kept himself still and open.

This time, Phil got a better look of what his brother had. It was hard as a rock, painfully red, and seemingly just as thick as Phil had imagined it would be just earlier that day. He found himself reaching forward to wrap a hand around it, which made Techno practically melt in his touch. Already fueled with desperation, Techno thrusted into Phil’s hand in search of his relief, but all it did was make Techno whine and wince at the unsatisfying sensation. A little shame buzzed in Phil’s gut because the sympathy he felt for Techno was quickly being outweighed by the reminder that he hadn’t been fucked in so long. Techno had so much energy to use, and Phil would  _ beg _ to have any of that energy used on him. He wanted to be fucked until he couldn’t think and then some, but this wasn’t for  _ pleasure _ . It was for Techno’s health. This was for Techno. Not him.

“Wait, let’s just be a little safe here,” Phil breathily said, holding Techno’s hip to prevent him from going wild. “Just… a-ah, Techno, be a bit patient…”

Techno kept prodding at his hole and bucking against his clit and thighs all while Phil mindlessly palmed the inside of his nightstand in an attempt to find a condom. He wanted to just let Techno use him and fill him and  _ fuck him _ , but responsibility overcame his decisions. Finally, he managed to find a packet and ripped it open, clumsily rolling it onto Techno, so he could finally feel Techno sink into him. 

The piglin didn’t disappoint.

His mouth opened in a silent yell as Techno mercilessly hilted inside of him in one thrust. Pain overwhelmed what little pleasure he felt, and he found himself squeezing his eyes shut to cope with it. Despite his clear reaction to that, Techno seemed to be lost in his instincts—Phil  _ had _ told him to do what felt natural—and dragged himself out of Phil’s tight hole, only to ram back in. He set a brutal pace, keeping a bruisingly tight grip on Phil’s hips. Phil kept unintentionally tightening around Techno, which only made his brother fuck him harder to feel that sensation again, so he was infinitely grateful that he’d opened himself up just hours before. It hurt like a bitch, but the moment Phil got a hand down to his clit, the mixture of pain and pleasure knocked the air out of his lungs. He  _ loved _ the way his little brother was forcing him down into the bed, fucking him as if he were a toy, and absolutely abusing him in his desperation. 

Full-blown moans fell from Phil’s lips, drool dribbling past his lips down to his chin. His thighs began to ache from being held open at that angle, but Techno still didn’t stop, and Phil found pleasure in the ache. The feeling of Techno’s nails digging into the skin of his hips drove him crazy as he thought about walking around the city with marks like those dancing across his skin. Would other people know that he’d let his piglin brother rail him into the mattress? Maybe Techno would force him into the middle of the city and fuck him on the ground, showing off his whore of a brother to the world. Phil groaned at that and finally tipped over the edge, but even then, Techno didn’t stop.

Techno seemed to somehow pick up his pace as Phil squeezed even tighter around him. Overstimulation began to roll around, so Phil simply gritted his teeth as he reminded himself that Techno needed this. The pain began to mount, almost becoming unbearable just as Techno’s hips finally stuttered, and he stilled inside of Phil. Somehow, the pain kept coming, but Techno had stopped moving. Then and only then did Phil realize that Techno  _ had _ been thicker earlier, and that was because (as Phil was just now finding out) Techno had a knot. It grew inside of Phil, ripping the condom and allowing Techno’s seed to leak inside him as he was forced open more than he’d expected. He gripped the sheets and held back a groan in agony as the knot seemed to keep growing bigger, which only felt worse since his body kept trying to tighten around it. Techno tried to pull out, but all it did was hurt Phil since his body was incredibly tight around the knot. He gasped and whined, pulling Techno close to him to make him stop trying to pull out. 

A bit of pain still occasionally flared up as his body tried to adjust to the stretch and failed each time, but Phil could ignore that. He simply focused on the warmth inside him and the gentle rhythm of their heartbeats. At that point, he didn’t really care that his brother’s hot seed was slowly filling him up. No, after years on T, he’d simply come to the conclusion that he was infertile, and he already knew that they were both clean, so there wasn’t any need to worry. Besides, there was something admittedly pleasurable about knowing that his little brother’s cum was inside of him, but he’d never admit that out loud. 

“...Sorry,” Techno mumbled, a hint of shame on his typically neutral face.

“No, no, it’s—i-it’s,  _ ah _ , fine,” Phil hissed through gritted teeth. “I didn’t know y-you had a knot, but I’ll… I’ll be fine.”

Techno wordlessly leaned down to hug Phil, trying to make their position comfortable while they were still locked together.

“I’m sorry about all of this,” Techno reiterated.

“None of this is— _ ah! Techno, stay still _ —” Phil focused on his breathing for a few seconds, then he began petting Techno to soothe him. “Nothing you did was bad. I should’ve brought you to the doctor in the first place because my first priority is you. My first priority will  _ always _ be you. Are you still hurting?”

Techno shook his head.

Phil sighed in relief, saying, “ _ Good. _ That’s good. That’s what’s important.”

Once more, a comfortable silence settled over them. Techno reached over to turn off the lamp, careful not to hurt Phil as he did so, and Phil traced circles along Techno’s back. It was quiet and peaceful in Phil’s room, their heartbeats lulling each other to sleep until Techno’s quiet voice broke through the comfortable silence.

“Do we have to go to a doctor next time?” Techno murmured.

Phil easily replied, “If you want to, yes.”

This time, a hint of tension filled the room. Phil didn’t question it and simply allowed Techno to speak as he wished. 

“...can we do this again if it starts hurting? So we don’t have to walk a day north?”

“If that’s what you want, then yes,” Phil yawned.

“...okay. Okay, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

…

“Thank you,” Techno whispered.

“Anything for you, Techno.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback and comments!


End file.
